


hero's death, villain's death.

by dedicious



Series: dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicious/pseuds/dedicious
Summary: Why do the villains get to die surrounded by people, and the hero gets to die alone?
Series: dedicious' wonderful world of oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161470
Kudos: 16





	hero's death, villain's death.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this fic is based off a connection i made. notice how schlatt and wilbur died surrounded by people and tommy died alone? yeah, that's this whole fic
> 
> i started getting into dream smp just before november 16th and started watching streams on like december 3rd so i am very sorry if schlatt and/or wilbur's death are inaccurate in areas.
> 
> obviously, there's heavy talk of death here. if that's triggering for you then please don't read this fic.

Schlatt died surrounded by people.

Though Schlatt was never very liked, he still died surrounded by members of Pogtopia and Manburg. He died wanting death, a sudden and quick death. Though no one liked Schlatt very much, he was still given a funeral, and was mostly forgotten after that.

Wilbur died surrounded by people.

He too wanted death. He begged his own father for the sweet release, and his father broke under the pressure and stabbed Wilbur through the chest. Wilbur died with his symphony unfinished, his L'manburg blown up and gone.

Wilbur did bad things and had bad impacts on people which were still felt today. Although he cared about people and was cared about, he lost so much of himself in his final days that no one cared to have a funeral for him. The old Wilbur had already died before the sixteenth.

Tommy died alone.

Tommy didn't want to die. He cried out as he was beaten to death, begging for it to stop. He died alone, trapped in a cell with his abuser and his worst fears. He had no escape, no other way out of it. He died trapped in a claustrophobic cell, his only exit blocked by lava.

No one had really cared about Tommy before he died. In fact, many people hated Tommy.

That is, until Tommy died. Suddenly, everyone on the server cared and made tributes. Suddenly, Tommy mattered to them.

There's a man with long pink hair placing soul sand down in a T, then three wither skulls on top of it. The man turns around, tusks gleaming as he shouted, " _You want to be a hero Tommy? Then die like one!_ "

Tommy didn't die like a hero, but sometimes heroes don't win.

Sometimes the villains win.

Tommy can't change that. He's just a kid, a kid that was forced to endure too much. A kid that was forced to fight in wars and rally troops and lead. A kid that was forced to die when he just wanted some closure so he could live _his own_ life. He was a kid, not a hero.

Death isn't fair with anyone. It never is. Some people die too soon, others die at just the right time. There's nothing you can do to change that.

Wilbur and Schlatt died surrounded by people. The villains died wanting death and embracing it, knowing that they had succeeded.

Tommy died alone. He died while begging for his life, the future ahead of him dying with him.

He was a kid, forced into the position of hero when he wasn't ready to be a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
